


Неизбежное

by Shae



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae/pseuds/Shae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Майкрофт считает, что его чувства надежно скрыты. И безответны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неизбежное

**Author's Note:**

  * For [second_skin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/second_skin/gifts).
  * A translation of [Inevitable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/464731) by [second_skin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/second_skin/pseuds/second_skin). 



На встречи с Лестрейдом Майкрофт всегда достает из глубины шкафа видавший виды коричневый костюм. Удлиненный пиджак, свободные брюки. Возбуждение Майкрофта неизбежно. Контролировать его невозможно, но скрывать — необходимо. Нельзя рисковать, чтобы не смутить инспектора.

Иногда настойчивость его желания сродни агонии. Сегодня же это просто изысканная мука.

Заметив, как Лестрейд беспокойно ерзает и краснеет, Майкрофт надеется, что не выдал себя.

Застегивая пиджак и касаясь ручки двери, Майкрофт гадает, почему Лестрейд не встал проводить его к выходу как обычно.

О.

Теперь они оба краснеют.

Встреча продолжается за закрытыми дверями до самого вечера.

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод сделан для команды WTF Mystrade 2016.


End file.
